


Anger and Desire ~ An Interlude

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Anger and Desire [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles contemplates the last few weeks with his newest house guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Desire ~ An Interlude

**Title:** Anger and Desire  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Not really – Dom/Sub relationship implied  
 **Pairing:** Giles, Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #352 Shameless  
 **Chapter:** An interlude  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Giles contemplates the last few weeks with his newest house guest  
 **A/N:** Of all the things I tried writing this week, this is the only one which wanted to be written. I blame all of you with all your talk of sequels! lol This sorta continues from where we left off but then it doesn't and isn't that clear as mud. :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/angeranddesire_zpsb436029f.png.html)

Rupert felt slightly guilty about shamelessly taking advantage of Spike's natural tendency to be dominated. But only very slightly. For the most part he revelled in his good fortune. The ability to get in touch, once more, with his inner self or what he more commonly referred to as his 'Ripper' personality was extremely freeing and rewarding. His need to completely own someone was something he'd had to keep under tight control. Until now. The discovery of Spike's need to be owned had been surprising and so neatly and conveniently matched his own needs. It had been a simple matter to get Spike on his knees before him and the power, the headiness of the moment had gone straight to his cock. 

Of course Rupert was old enough and wise enough to know his power was merely an illusion, an affectation. The truth of the matter was that the submissive had just as much power in the relationship. He wondered if it was something Angelus had ever understood or did the elder vampire fool himself into believing Spike's head was bowed out of fear? No. Rupert had no such delusions. He knew that Spike had chosen this. It wasn't a weakness. It was a freedom. One which Rupert had tried on occasion himself. Letting everything fall away and allowing someone else to take control. To be cared for and cherished. 

Over the ensuing weeks Rupert had taken great pleasure in caring for Spike and administering punishments when necessary. Rupert still found it amusing to watch Spike purposely earn such punishments. He could almost tell when Spike was feeling the burning need of a stinging paddle or a sharp crack of a flogger. There were small signs which Rupert was becoming adept at noticing. The restless bouncing of one leg or the relentless tapping of fingers which indicated Spike was about to kick off. Rupert didn't actually overly mind the barbs which were sent with unerring accuracy towards their intended victims, usually Buffy or Xander. The incessant mindless chatter would get on anyone's nerves. Oddly during some of these episodes, there were times Spike would seem to get lost. But Rupert would only need to offer a subtle reminder and then Spike would blink as if suddenly waking to realise he'd almost gone too far. 

Rupert had also been pleasantly surprised to discover that Spike had been hiding an intelligence as well as a rather charming personality. Something the watcher in Rupert would never have believed. But it was true and consequently, he had not only discovered an outlet for his needs but a companion as well. Someone to spend time with, engaging in conversation about a great many things which Rupert found interesting. If he'd been asked just a short time ago, Rupert would have flatly denied there was any way a vampire could have come to mean anything to him other than something which needed to be destroyed. 

Rupert had come a long way from believing this particular vampire was merely something to be staked. He looked down at the nude form lying face down on his bed. The pale blond hair still damp and curling about the almost angelic features. An ironic observation but one which was true nevertheless. 

Rupert uncorked the small blue vial in his hand and tipped a small amount of scented oil into his palm. The soothing fragrance drifted up to his nose as he spread the slippery fluid over the pale, smooth perfection of Spike's skin. He admired the way it caused the skin to glow in the dim light of his bedroom. His hands glided down over the curve of muscle along the spine and dipped into the slight hollow at the base before rising once more to caress the firm globes of Spike's ass. 

Rupert's hands faltered slightly as a shocking realisation set in. He had taken great pleasure in caring for Spike, but it had also become so much more than that in such a short time. Rupert inexplicably found himself not only caring for Spike but caring about him as well. He shook his head at his own foolishness in caring for and cherishing a vampire. And yet, it was everything he wanted and needed and he suddenly didn't care.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
